


Todoroki is deep in the gay panic

by Yeahidkwhattowriteheresoidc



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay Panic, Help, How Do I Tag, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Scars, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahidkwhattowriteheresoidc/pseuds/Yeahidkwhattowriteheresoidc
Summary: Todoroki is gay and is panicking cause Midoriya is so pretty. that's about it."Shouto was so fucking in love it scared him. Absolutely terrified him. Izuku could ask him to commit arson and pro-hero be damned he’d do it in a heartbeat (though if on any occasion Izuku actually asked him to do it, it would probably be for the greater good) "
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, TODO - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	Todoroki is deep in the gay panic

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is my first ever fanfiction and English isn't my first language so be gentle with me pls. I wrote this ages ago during my English exam cause I was done too early.   
> I love this ship with all my heart so after reading millions of fanfictions I finally caved. the second chapter is written on paper but I just haven't typed it out and instead of procrastination more I decided to just get it over with. lemme know what you think!!!

Shouto was so fucking in love it scared him. Absolutely terrified him. Izuku could ask him to commit arson and pro-hero be damned he’d do it in a heartbeat (though if on any occasion Izuku actually asked him to do it, it would probably be for the greater good)

And here he was, sitting on the bed of the boy who unknowing had him wrapped around his finger, trying and adamantly failing to pay attention to whatever it was they were supposed to b studying. Okay to his defense, the LOVE of his life was RIGHT next to him in his fucking adorable All Might shirt and those tiny fucking shorts which he could swear must be illegal, no one could be legally allowed to wear such amazingly attractive shorts.

He was lying on his stomach reading……a book?? Were they supposed to be reading?? Shouto couldn’t tell you if he tried.

Every coherent thought left his brain when the shorter boy stretched and a strip of skin came into view. A hint of a scar could be seen from underneath his shirt (which never really went fully down after the stretching) and before he could stop himself, Shouto reached out and touched the exposed bit of the scar, right at the lower back of the other boy. He felt him tense and then rapidly relax when he remembered who exactly was touching him.

“what the utter fuck am I doing” was what was going through the bicolored boy’s mind, but what he said in a voice that seemed too loud in the dead of the night was,

“How did you get this scar?”

“oh, that?” asked Midoriya in a taken back voice as he tried to peer back towards where his hand still lay.

“ ughhh couldn’t you have picked one with a cooler back story” he groaned.

At the sight of Todoroki’s raised eyebrows, he threw a sheepish grin and whispered, “I got that when our _dearest_ Kacchan pushed me down the stairs when we were 5”.

The two’s eyes met and for a second the world was still. Who knows if it was the 3 AM atmosphere or the fact that they were tired and delirious from studying the whole night, that they broke out into laughter? Pure and utter shrieks of joy filled the room.

It was a good few minutes before either male could stop. Todoroki, drunk with a sense of happiness gave up on unnecessary things called “thoughts” or “common sense” as he moved his hand slightly upwards the other boy's back.

Just that one move changed the mood in the room, there was a sort of electricity in the air. The green-haired boy hitched a breath as the ice-cold hand slowly made its way up to his spine.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me, do you want me to stop?” said the taller boy all while still not removing his hand.

“n-no, it’s okay, I don’t mind” not if it’s you he thought, never you.

A soft hum was his only reply.

It wasn’t long before a much warmer hand joined its colder counterpart, Shouto kept making his way up the other’s back stopping every so often to ask about the story behind a particular scar, all the while gently running his hand over it. At this point, both of them had given up any hopes of studying and were content in just talking with each other. At one point, the gentle touches had progressed to a massage but neither boy was complaining.

Both boys froze when a small moan left the smaller boy’s lips.

“I -I - I’m so sorry! I’m just really sore from today's practice and what you were doing felt really good, I really didn’t mean- “

His rambling was cut off by “I could help if you’d allow me to? You always do so much for me so let me return the favor just this once”

The boy just nodded.

Shouto took that as a sign to continue.


End file.
